


Destruction

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-29
Updated: 2005-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: It seems like the end for the Earth...their warriors are defeated. But Goku has something to get off his chest before he dies... GokuxVegeta.





	Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Destruction
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House 
> 
> Warnings: It’s short, character deaths, shonen-ainess and kissing…ooooh…beware the kissing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dragonball Z nor any of it’s characters.
> 
> Rating: PG-13

It was over. The Earth was doomed.  
  
Goku fell to his knees, bruised and beaten, his ribs broken and cuts over his body dripping blood onto the cracked and battered ground. He coughed up a mouthful of blood and slipped out of his Super Saiyan 4 form, using the ground to stay on his knees, his arms braced out in front of him, shaking with the effort it took to hold himself up, feeling ashamed and despairing over his loss. Vegeta lay only a few feet to his left, also stripped of his Super Saiyan 4 level, lying on his back, both his legs having been broken in battle, and although the Prince had continued to fight for quite a while, the pain had been too much for him to bear as he had been attacked in his legs repeatedly, the enemy knowing that it was now his weak point.  
  
The enemy laughed at them in amusement, the glittering in his evil pink eyes showing his complete and utter happiness. He had already killed them once, with little effort, but they had come back with halos over their heads, and he had already defeated them again. he knew that soon, they would be dead for good and he grinned with sickening glee.  
  
“Have you given up already?” He sneered, looking between the fallen heroic warriors, knowing they didn’t have enough energy to attempt one last attack, or even enough spirit left to defy him. He had taken everything from them, their homes, their families, their cities, their lives, and soon, he would take away their lives again, and destroy the Earth. He snickered. “I’ll let you say your final goodbyes before I blow your pitiful planet to pieces and destroy you along with it. Now hurry up, before I change my mind!”  
  
Goku winced and crawled over to Vegeta, panting as he reached him, though he hadn’t moved much at all. The pain from the small movements had been overpowering and he was silently grateful that the Prince had been this close to him. He looked down ay Vegeta, who looked up ay him with a tired and defeated gaze, his face cut and bruised nastily, making Goku wince again at how painful it must be.  
  
“I-I guess…this is goodbye…forever, Kakarott.” Vegeta choked out, rasping, his voice strained. “I’m just disappointed that I’ll never get to fight you…l-like you promised we would.” Vegeta managed a weak smirk and grabbed his arm, though there was not much strength behind it, the Prince being weaker than him. “I-I wish I could see my son…one last time…and tell him…h-how proud I am…” Vegeta trailed off, his voice getting weaker. Goku was silent. “A-Aren’t you going to say goodbye, Kakarott…?”  
  
“I’ve accomplished many things…I’ve saved the Earth so many times, defeated so many enemies…a-and…I never could have gotten this far without you, Vegeta, so thank you.” He said, his voice soft. Vegeta nodded in understanding and he leaned down, pressing their mouths together harshly, kissing him hard as he tangled their tongues together, not pulling back until they were out of breath, Vegeta's deep obsidian eyes staring up at him. “I-I love you, Vegeta.” He whispered, sincere. He loved the Prince so much, and had for so long, that he didn’t remember when he had begun to, just knowing that it had been before the whole Majin Buu incident…a long time before then. But before Vegeta could respond, a deep chilling laugh echoed around them.  
  
“That’s priceless!” The enemy laughed, then sneered at them. “ _Prince_ Vegeta,” He said, putting emphasis on the word Prince in a mocking way. “He has just told you that he loves you, aren’t you going to answer him?” Vegeta swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, when his eyes widened and he coughed out a lot of blood, splattering Goku with it over his face and chest as the Prince’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head as it hit the floor, a huge smoking hole in his chest. The enemy lowered his outstretched hand and smirked evilly.  
  
Goku quivered in shock and barely suppressed anger, his eyes fixed upon Vegeta’s corpse as it slowly faded into nothingness. The enemy was laughing again, the sound enraging him further as his eyes glowed a deep ruby red, snarling as his teeth grew longer, getting sharper. He slowly turned to face him, his body trembling as he transformed straight into Super Saiyan 4 again, all of his fur fluffed from outrage. He stood up, his body shaking violently with hate as his red orbs glared at the murderer and destroyer of the things he loved.  
  
He snarled, launching forwards with super speed, punching and kicking the enemy in the face and chest madly, sending him through a mountain range, giving him no time to recover as he flew through straight after him, so trapped in his rage that he ripped off one of the enemy’s arms and threw it to the side in disgust, ignoring the flow of the grey blood leaking from the socket. The enemy screamed in pain, covering the socket with his taloned hand, trying to stop the blood-flow as he tried to escape in vain. But Goku was not going to let him get away. The bastard didn’t deserve mercy.  
  
With a feral roar, he powered up the strongest Kamehameha wave in his life, using most of his energy to form it, the insane look in his eyes making him look like a madman as he launched it straight at the enemy, it hitting it’s target directly. The enemy screamed louder as he was engulfed by the horrendously powerful blast, the Kamehameha going straight through his body and into the planet itself, directly hitting the core and causing it to explode, taking the Earth with it, the enemy and Goku caught in the flare.  
  
Goku floated in space, not having enough energy to move, or to use his instant translocation technique, the lack of oxygen in the atmosphere asphyxiating him, his head becoming fuzzy as his vision went black. Images of himself and his Prince flashed through his mind, from when they had first met, to the fight with Cell, and finally, to their kiss. Crystalline tears slipped down his cheeks, freezing on his face, a few that had escaped floating in the atmosphere around him.  
  
 _I-I beat him…for you, Vegeta…_  
  
He drew one last gasp, then froze, unmoving in the atmosphere as he died, his body fading to nothing.


End file.
